Unraveling Thread and the Rain That Follows
by Pikachu Ate My Muffin
Summary: Miki Sayaka is one of the top students at the Academy for Magically Gifted Young Women. During a stormy patrol, Sayaka's team encounters a witch unlike any before. She's faced with many familiar struggles, and the ever-looming probability of death weighs increasingly heavier upon her. [KyoSaya, slight MadoHomu] Romance at the end. Rated for coarse language. And oh yeah, YURI.


**AN: This is a somewhat-but-not-really sequel to Pink Lips and Restroom Mirrors. It takes place in the same world, and that's pretty much it *shrugs*. Before I go and get too lighthearted though, I want to take this time to remember the victims of the Orlando mass shooting. I'm infuriated and downright heartbroken that so many of my LGBTQ brothers and sisters were murdered earlier this morning. I can only hope that these American politicians get their heads out of their white, corporate asses and put some real, reasonable restrictions on guns. I'm starting to think they actually want us dead.**

 **On a less sarcastic note, stay safe, everyone. Remember to spread love, because it's the only thing capable of overcoming all of this hatred.**

* * *

Unraveling Thread and the Rain That Follows

* * *

Gray storm clouds loomed ahead, blocking out the slowly darkening sky. Evidently it was going to rain during this evening patrol, and I hoped it wouldn't be during any serious battles. The team was still adjusting to our newest member; it'd be a disaster if she slipped on some wet pavement on only her second mission.

As the four of us waited outside the illuminated school grounds for our captain, I glanced down at my faintly lit soul gem. It glowed like a soft summer sky. Watching the swirling blue inside, I breathed heavily, wishing more than anything that I could be at home. After today, my mind was simply a muddled mess and I felt like I was suffocating with all of these new inquiries. _Is this all even worth it?_

A firm hand suddenly landed on my right shoulder, and I glanced up, startled. "Dammit, Kyoko" I muttered as she continued to munch on her protein bar with a blankly unapologetic expression.

"What, nervous? 'Fraid of the rain or somethin'?" She asked, looking out at the gathering fog.

"No" I grumbled, "Just got stuff on my mind."

My comrade scrunched her brows together as if perplexed by the very notion of mulling something over. She's the type of magical girl who lives by the motto "Act first, think later." And it can get considerably frustrating when having to worth together.

The red-head took another bite from her pre-patrol snack, looking nearly as tired as me. I'm sure hers was mostly due to the flock of freshman she had to train with this morning. As a top member of the Advanced Program, she's required to pass down her expertise to the less experienced students. It's a pain in the ass, but it also counts for honors credit. Kyoko, of course, uses that credit in place of the homework she skips nightly. It's a balance that keeps her on track for graduating.

The front doors to the school opened, shedding yellow light on the steps in front of us. "Alright, ladies. Let's get moving. We're heading north tonight, by the railroad tracks" Tomoe Mami, our team captain, announced. Then she noticed the heavy clouds drifting in the same direction and frowned. "I hope you guys brought umbrellas."

Mami actually graduated last year, but like most alumni with her impressive record, she returned to teach and lead missions. She was our captain when we were second-years, and will probably continue to lead us even after we graduate. Every time I suggest this jokingly, her responding laugh is humorless. The depressing fact is that none of us will make it very far after this. We're equipped with battle skills, and since there are so few magical girls that have any sort of potential, we continue fighting until we reach our end.

For a more thorough explanation, the Academy for Magically Gifted Young Women is considered a beacon amidst a witch-infested land. Middle school girls displaying superhuman capabilities are examined and recruited, then enrolled at the three year academy. The school itself is dangerous, and every lesson, training activity, and field mission is considered a high risk. Despite the high mortality rate among students, the risk is considered worth taking.

This poses the question as to why we would even consider attending the academy in the first place. Well, most of us walk into it with the motivation that we're saving the world. My mindset was focused solely on the concept of justice. Then halfway through my first year, I was redirected into the Advanced Placement courses, and my entire conviction was set off course by one loud-mouthed prodigy.

Sakura Kyoko and I started off on the wrong foot, as one would expect of two polar opposites. She challenged my initial position on her team, and the argument escalated until a classmate suggested a way to settle the disagreement.

Brawls aren't uncommon among upperclassmen. The fights are often overlooked by staff as mere training between comrades, rather than the ego clashes that they truly are. So we fought it out. Kyoko gave me my first reality check since enrolling.

 _"_ _You think you're suited to be a magical girl? To kill witches?"_ She shouted as I narrowly dodged a quick swipe of her spear. _"You come in here spouting shit about justice and heroism. Well,"_ she extended the golden rod into a long and heavy chain, _"You'll see how much that useless selflessness is worth in a real battle."_

I blocked her initial swipe with my sword, already sweating due to inexperience. She fought with her weapon as if it were as weightless as a rope, swinging it above herself with a mad glint in her crimson eyes. I vividly remember the lack of effort she exerted with her movements, and yet her words still hit me intensely.

 _"_ _The only point in fighting is for your own sake. We do it to earn credit, to eat, to sleep safely. We do it to keep ourselves sane or waste some time."_ I straightened my back and ground my teeth, positioning my feet to form a more solid defensive position. That wild look in her eyes though, that set something off inside of me. Extending my sword, I charged forward and we clashed with the loud ringing of metal. I was close enough to the point where she could physically touch me, and she took full advantage of that.

Although both of Kyoko's hands were firmly holding the chain against my sword to block the hit, she quickly swiveled her shoulders to the left and rammed into me. I stumbled back, hurriedly trying to collect myself and determine her next move. But she was multiple steps ahead of me. Before I could blink, her chain was around my legs and I was getting tugged towards her. Once I was near enough, she kneed my stomach.

I collapsed on the training room mat, coughing as my sword clattered to the ground over a foot away. The fiery woman leered down like a tremendous shadow. Then, placing her legs on either side of my hips, leaned down and grabbed my collar. _"Listen to me clearly, you naive brat"_ she whispered hoarsely while inches from my ear, _"The moment that you base your entire life on the wellbeing of others, you will lose everything."_

Although I didn't understand her reasoning behind saying this, the words stuck with me for the days, and even weeks following. It wasn't until later that I heard about why she had joined the academy in the first place. You see, considering the high probability that every student will die early due to the dangerous path they'll be taking, their families get an incentive for letting their child join. Not only is the student well taken care of, but the immediate family as well.

Kyoko's parents and sister were practically starving. So in a desperate attempt to save them, Kyoko joined. She quickly rose in the school ranks, and those who knew her well enough back then would even say that she held the same hero complex as I did. But while she was out saving others from witches, her own father, wracked with the guilt of knowing his daughter's inevitable fate, went mad. He killed the household, then even himself. Kyoko never saw the world the same way.

With a new point of view after hearing that story, I found it easier to make amends with Kyoko. We often fought, as we still do, but neither of our motivations wavered. The magical girl prodigy even became my best friend, and we were known as an infamous duo by the public.

Even after I got a boyfriend and dedicated less time to her, she stuck with me. Knowing that someone in the same fateful position had my back helped me deal with the looming presence of death. We dreamt about it, learned about it, faced off with it daily. Many civilians would even say that magical girls were the harbingers of death.

But because of Kyoko, this never really bothered me. That is, until my sense of reality was splintered once more.

A sharp crack of thunder woke me from my thoughts of the past, and I examined my comrades, wondering how long I'd been spacing out. Madoka perked up from Homura's side, then pulled out a pink floral umbrella. I must've not been absent for too long.

"I brought one, Mami-chan!" Madoka exclaimed excitedly, presenting the aforementioned item. When she opened the umbrella, however, her smile fell. "Except it only fits two people…"

Kyoko rolled her eyes and interlaced her fingers against the back of her head. "Whatever. Just share it with your girlfriend." Mami hummed in amusement while Madoka and Homura shared a confused glance. After a few seconds it dawned on the two, and they simultaneously blushed.

"N-no, she's-" Madoka stuttered, her face only growing more red. Kyoko cackled at their expressions, simply waving them off.

"C'mon. I wanna be done with this by nine so I can eat something before the cafeteria closes."

At my lack of a comment, which was quite uncharacteristic, the red-head glanced back in mildly worried confusion. I shook my head lamely in an attempt to express that I was fine. Her expression that followed suggested that she most definitely did not believe me. Nevertheless, we began walking north.

* * *

We walked into the witch's labyrinth with little warning. Mami's soul gem only flashed twice before everyone was sucked in. For a moment, I felt like I was suffocating, and then in the next instant I was breathing thin, cold air.

Everything was shrouded by an impenetrably dark mist. I had to wait for my eyes to adjust before determining what kind of setting the labyrinth had materialized as. After seconds ticked by, I could vaguely pick out sparsely dispersed metal pillars. A warehouse, perhaps.

"Mami, Kyoko, Madoka!" I shouted into the void. There was a small echo, but nothing else following. Pulling out my pulsating soul gem, I inhaled deeply then transformed. In a momentary flash of bright light, my school uniform was replaced by fighting gear and I felt my sword held firmly at my hip.

"Okay" I muttered, peering around for any sign of life. "It's just me…" Soft, pattering footsteps resonated not far off, and my body instinctively froze, an involuntary shiver taking over. "…And something else, it sounds like."

The tiny footsteps halted, and I strained to hear any more noise. Then a giggle resounded, followed by multiple snickers from multiple different directions. The sources didn't get any louder, rather they multiplied. They began scuttling again, miniscule, clicking footsteps. Then out of the corner of my eye, something small reflected the blue light emanating from my soul gem.

The giggling grew louder along with the pattering steps, and then suddenly a few clanks echoed, like pieces of metal clashing. As I held my soul gem out as a guide, its light was reflected back once more. Squinting down, my stomach began to squirm as I saw the thin pair of scissor blades, scurrying by hastily and laughing. The screeching cackle sounded all the more frightening due to the source's proximity.

"Sayaka?" A cautious voice broke through. The familiarity of it struck me immediately. Through the scuttling were a few solid footsteps, and my mother stepped out from the shadows.

"Mom" I breathed, rushing forward to hug the taller figure. "You shouldn't be here! I'll help you get out…" I trailed off once I noticed her stoic stance. Her arms stiffly lifted to slowly push me away. The scissors were suddenly squealing at a deafening volume.

When my mother had distanced herself enough to the point that I could read her expression, I noticed her blank stare fixated on my sword. "Sayaka, what are you doing with that?"

I gaped, struggling for words. "Mom, it's my weapon, you know tha-"

"Get away from me" she interjected in a high octave. "What have you turned into? A murderer?"

"N-no I'm saving people" I attempted to explain, voice shaking as cold shivers ran up and down my spine. "I thought you understood, Mom."

Her dull eyes narrowed and her lips thinned, revealing sharp teeth behind thick, bright lipstick. "You're not my daughter. You're just some monster." She hissed out the last part, body language and expression stone cold.

"Wha…?" I muttered, stumbling back and sweating profusely. My grip on my sword loosened and I nearly dropped it into the gathering crowds of clinking scissors. They were now echoing her, tiny screeches of _"monster"_ coming from every direction.

The woman still standing across from me leaned down and firmly grasped one of the pair of scissors, and as her back began to straighten, weapon poised to strike, a round of gunshots resounded. Three hit her in the chest, and two in the head. For a singular second, my mother's gaze met mine, her mouth agape but eyes still dead. The shadows cast by my soul gem illuminated the harsh lines on her shocked face, highlighting her wrinkles and the glinting teeth. Then she exploded into a pile of red yarn.

The hoard of scissors scattered in a flurry of metallic clanks and frightened squeaks. I followed the direction that the bullets came from with my line of sight, eventually rising up and landing on Akemi Homura. She was balanced confidently on a thick string suspended at least eight feet above the ground. She was expressionless, gun still outstretched. "Don't let yourself be fooled" she lowly advised, gracefully hopping down from the yarn.

Homura was a whole other person when it came to real battles. This was only the second instance in which I'd been audience to her transformation. For now, the shy and stuttering girl was nonexistent.

"From what I've seen, this witch imitates our greatest fears and uses them against us. The minions are sharp and quick; watch your back. I'm honestly surprised they held off that long."

"You've been watching?" I asked, dumbstruck and trying to gather my wits before anything else unexpected came at us. For all I knew, Homura wasn't real either.

"Yes, but only for a minute. I'd assumed the scissors would have downright attacked you, like they did to me." She paused, mentally analyzing the situation. "But I suppose that was their only option in my case."

"Are you saying you don't fear anything?"

"I'm saying that anyone I care about is long dead, so it'd be difficult to fool me." She gently placed the gun back into the inside of her time-manipulating shield.

Her words left a cold sensation in my chest. She didn't leave much time for me to ponder just how little I knew about her, as she quickly followed up with, "We need to find the others." Homura's sharp gaze was immediately directed at the darkness opposite from where she came.

Nearly an instant later, a shrill scream erupted from far off. The magical girl's poised figure stiffened further as she reached for her gun once again. "That was Madoka" she whispered, her back facing me.

Cupping my hands over my mouth, I anxiously yelled "Madoka?"

There was no reply.

"Stay here and watch for Mami-san and Kyoko-san" Homura ordered. Before I could reply, she sprinted off toward the source of the noise. The fading click of her heels left an eerie ringing in my ears.

I'm still not sure why I complied; maybe it was the unexpected authority in her voice. So I waited amongst the sudden silence, watching fearfully. And when the clanking of scissors started up again, I felt myself panic.

I took a few cautious steps backwards as the metallic steps grew louder. I felt my heel hit something a second too late, and I helplessly collapsed on my rear. Squinting down, I noticed a blue thread below my foot. I leaned forward and ran my fingers along the object that had tripped me.

Far off to my left, it looked like the thread was thicker. Shakily rising back up, I followed the trail until I reached a large, tightly woven blue mass. Bits of light were streaming through the holes in the web of yarn. I kneeled and grasped a handful of strings, then pulled them back. Light came flooding through the opening. I squinted to peer at what laid below.

It was a familiar landscape. A river bleeding orange from the setting sun, and a quaint bridge with a single wooden bench. A well-known figure was seated on the bench, looking out at the calm waters. "Kyousuke-kun!" I called. He didn't hear. "Kyousuke-kun!" I tried again, leaning further into the opening. "Kyo-"

And then I fell through.

At first I was freefalling through the pink sky, rapidly nearing the river's depths. Then as my eyes began to water and my vision became blurry, I felt my body become immobile. I was no longer airborne.

I blinked; a vague orange backdrop. I breathed deeply; the faint sound of rushing water. Then my vision cleared, and I felt my heartbeat quicken at the familiarity of my position. It was as if I'd been sucked back in time to mere hours ago. My first boyfriend, Kyousuke, sat beside me with a blank expression. My hands were quivering, soul gem held tightly between my palms.

"Kyousuke-kun?" I prompted quietly, too afraid to look back over.

"You're one of those magical girls" he repeated slowly.

After four months of hiding it from him, four months of pretending to be normal, I finally caved under the guilt and confessed to what I truly am. I knew how the rest of the world saw us. But maybe Kyousuke was different. At least, that was my faint hope.

"And you hid it from me" he said in a lower tone. He wouldn't look at me; he wouldn't touch me. I felt bile rising in my throat.

I raised a shaking hand to rest it upon his. Just once more, I wanted to hold his hand…

But he flinched away from the contact, and immediately thereafter shot up from the bench. "I can't do this, Sayaka." _Oh no_. "You lied to me. I thought you were smart, I thought you were fun and nice and… normal. But you're one of _them_." The word was filled with such undeniable malice.

 _Oh no_ , I thought, completely consumed by the replaying memory. _I can't handle this again. Why do I have to relive this?_

"Kyousuke, I don't hurt people. I'm trying to save people" I tried to desperately explain, standing as well.

"Do you even realize what you are?" He stated even louder. "Do you even know how dangerous you people are? You're all a bunch of freaks. Without the academy… I can't even imagine why they let you run loose in the city!"

The sky was bleeding, and I couldn't breathe. "You don't understand" I plead, warm tears rolling down my cheeks. I tried to step closer, but he quickly recoiled.

"Get away from me, Sayaka! We're done. Don't try to contact me again" he snarled, wrapping his arms around his torso in blatant fear. He tried to mask it with a tone of disgust, but I could see the clear terror in his eyes.

And just like the first time, Kyousuke walked away into the blood-soaked horizon. Unlike before though, the river water began to rise. The same helpless rage awoke inside of me and I suddenly couldn't see straight. _All of this for people like him_ , I thought. _They're right, though. How could I blame them?_

A dark cloud cast its shadow upon the previously crimson sky. The clicking started up again, hundreds of small pairs of scissors scurrying nearer, closing in. Thunder rolled past, and the river started flooding over. It rose until water breached the edge of the bridge. It was soaking into my shoes, roaring in my ears.

A blade sliced at my ankle, but my eyes had been sealed shut of my own will. I fell to my knees and tried to block out the sound. _How could this be a life worth living?_ I thought. _People like me should just… die._

They were scratching multiple parts of my body at this point, thin trails of blood mixing in with the stormy river water. My lungs already felt tight, and my skin was unbearably numb. _Is this what heartbreak feels like?_

"Sayaka!" An angry scream resounded.

 _Kyoko? No that's not possible. Why?_ I breathed short gasps of air, trying to remember where I was again. I could no longer recall what was reality and what was a result of the labyrinth's will.

There was a loud boom behind me, followed by the heavy clash of metal. Kyoko released an enraged shriek and I heard the splashes of multiple witch minions fall into the river. The scratching along my skin had halted, and suddenly there was a pair of arms wrapped around my torso.

Kyoko lifted me out of the water, then agilely swung my limp body over her shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly, letting the sound of her strong heartbeat fill my ears. She hopped onto the bridge railing, then continued running toward higher ground. She leaped, then landed firmly on a hill overlooking the storm.

I felt myself being lifted again, then dropped onto the soft grass. I instantly missed the comforting heat of her body. She leaned back down to grasp the front of my uniform. "What the hell was that?" She growled out, red eyes ablaze. Further out, past her shoulder, the roaring river lapped at the green landscape, pushing toward the roads.

I had no words to offer as explanation. Everything still felt unbearably empty, so instead I replied, "You should've just left me there. I didn't want to be rescued."

"Well no shit. Doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you there anyway" she snapped. I nearly winced at the harsh tone. "Something's been up with you all day. Time to fess up, Saya."

I glanced away solemnly, in no real mood to talk. But she waited there, staring like a patient, yet festering flame. I released a lungful of breath that I wasn't aware I had been holding. "I'm done with this all" I finally admitted.

She raised an unimpressed brow. "What are we even fighting for? Surely not the same people who want us locked up in government-regulated confinements. It's all so pointless. With or without us, there's going to be evil in this world and… it feels pointless. I don't think I can go on fighting." I muttered the last part. My insides felt cold and the sopping state of my clothes did nothing to help. "And if I can't fight, what else is there for me? We train, we fight, and we die. It's that same depressing cycle that I thought I could avoid, but he was right. They were all right this, Kyoko. Especially you."

"Wait, wait, that whole woeful speech was bullshit, but even more so, since when have I ever been right in your eyes?"

A harsh gust of wind rustled her long, vibrant hair, so I focused on that instead of her searing gaze. "I didn't understand at first, that whole thing about living for yourself, but now I think I do. If we try to do anything for these people, they simply cower in fear and shun us. Trying to be noble, heroic, or some other shit just leads to devastation."

"I knew that bastard Kyousuke was no good" she grumbled to herself. Then standing upright, she pushed her hair off her shoulder and looked out at the growing waves of the river. "Listen, Sayaka. I'm wrong about a lot of stuff, and you know that."

I tilted my head, confused as to where this was leading. I was also a little disturbed, seeing how Kyoko never admitted to being incorrect. She was steadfast like that, in the most irritating way.

"And I guess shit doesn't always come out the way I meant for it to. It's true that selflessness never truly ends in happiness, at least not for girls like us. Despite that, I never intended to shake up your reason for fighting. We all have a motivator that gets us through this damned existence. Maybe I'm just a bit too passionate about mine." She sighed, her expression morphing into something much sadder than I had ever witnessed before.

Then she reached up and rubbed at her eyes in frustration. "I'm not really sure what I'm trying to say here. Maybe… Well, maybe my point is that you shouldn't take it from others' mouths. We're all just selfish idiots in the end, and that's how we deal with all of the shit that life throws at us. If we gave up anytime we doubted ourselves, then where would humanity be?"

She groaned. "Okay, enough with this gross philosophical talk" Kyoko grumbled, moving over to sit next to me. Her hand landed firmly atop mine, and that familiar warmth welled up within my ribcage. "Saya, there are a lot of asses in this world. That's why I refuse to fight for them. But I fight nonetheless, because even if they are human scum, that doesn't necessarily mean they deserve to die."

The sound of thunder had quieted and the river was beginning to calm, the waves receding back into the frigid center. "I never knew you had all that talk in you" I finally said, turning to look at her head-on. She frowned, and I resisted laughing. "You're right though, for real this time." I didn't move my hand out from beneath hers. It felt right when resting there.

"He was just everything I wanted, you know? Something new, something _normal_. That's all I've wanted for the longest time. Even if I didn't get recognition or praise, I wanted to be part of the lifestyle that I've been working so hard to preserve. They live such humane lives; I don't think I'll ever have the opportunity to be a part of it again."

"You were being selfish for once" she concluded quietly.

I nodded. "It must be okay every once in a while. Everyone caves at some point." I inhaled deep and heavy breaths, feeling the chill of the wind in every nerve of my body.

She cracked a half smile. "Saya, you know, there's so much more to life if you'd just open your eyes and look at all the options."

"All the options?" I echoed, perplexed. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, shoulders somewhat relaxed. You'd never know she was currently caught in a labyrinth, aware of every potential danger.

I mulled over her words, tried to feel them on my tongue in hopes of making sense of them. I knew she wouldn't explain; Sakura Kyoko could be ominous like that at times.

Then she nudged me, and I concluded that I'd have to figure it out later. "Let's go find the others. I'm getting hungry and I'd rather not spend all night in here."

"Right" I responded, taking one last look at the landscape. When we reached the exit, the green hills and pink-orange skyline began to unravel. Multicolored yarn fell apart to reveal the same empty black of the space above. Kyoko hauled me back out of the blue web, and then we were back to work.

* * *

We found Mami first, then not long after we stumbled upon Homura and Madoka who were just finishing up with the witch. She was a massive, wailing doll that threw all sorts of sharp objects and enjoyed tripping poor Madoka with hidden strings. Mami helped the two take her down while Kyoko and I remained off to the side in the case that something went wrong. The witch was defeated smoothly though, and soon enough the entire labyrinth was unravelling to reveal the same abandoned railroad yard from previously that evening.

When we made it back out into the real world, it was raining as most everyone had predicted earlier. Madoka lit up when she found her umbrella in the gravel, having forgotten that she'd dropped it while we'd been getting sucked in. She opened the pink item with a _pop_ , then invited everyone to attempt to squeeze under it. Mami and Homura managed to just barely fit, and Kyoko declined, saying she and I were headed in the opposite direction. Both Madoka and I shot her confused glances, but she eventually shrugged and started leading the other two away.

As I waved goodbye to the trio, Kyoko grabbed my forearm in an oddly gentle way. I complied with her silent request and followed her along the rusted tracks. "There's a bus stop a half mile away" she stated, although I knew that wasn't the entire reason we were setting off alone.

There wasn't much to look at in this area. Just gray gravel and dilapidated train cars. So I decided to watch her. I liked the way her hair swayed when she walked. I liked the way the rainwater highlighted the tone of her biceps, or dripped off her long lashes. It was the little things that caught my eye, the things you wouldn't normally take notice of. _"Just open your eyes"_ her previous words echoed.

I halted in my tracks, and since Kyoko's hand had released me long ago, she continued walking for a few steps before noticing. Turning back, she asked, "What is it?"

"How long have you liked me?"

Everything made sense so suddenly. Why had it taken me so long to notice? It should have been obvious, the way her snarky remarks evolved into compassionate wit. All of the battles she chose to assist me rather than anyone else. Despite her absolute loathing for classical music, she accompanied me every time I went shopping for a gift for Kyousuke.

And the way she looked at me, _oh God_. Those discreet smiles, not even the smirks she directed at our comrades, but the genuine _smiles_. And most of all, the way everything that she did made _me_ feel.

She was surprised by my question, as to be expected. Kyoko leaned back, supporting her weight with her heels. She appeared to be speechless for many long moments. Then she chuckled. "I thought you'd never notice."

"I honestly wouldn't have if you hadn't tried to tell my oblivious self about her options. I really am in my own head _constantly_ " I admitted, listening to the rustle of gravel as I shifted my balance from one foot to another.

Kyoko shrugged. "Awhile, I guess, to answer your question. It's kinda hard to keep track of that stuff." She kicked at a few larger rocks, stray locks of hair falling in front of her face. "Besides, I was just cool with being your friend. Especially after I was such a bitch to you for the first like, month of knowing you."

I took a few steps forward upon instinct. "You should know I don't hold that against you. You're passionate; I admire that" I softly replied.

She glanced up, eyes dark beneath the night sky. "Stop being so recklessly honest" she grumbled. I arched a brow in question. I swear I saw her face heat up in a blush. "You're making me want to kiss you." She glanced away stubbornly to maintain self-control.

My heart sped up and I couldn't resist thinking about how cute that was. "Then do it" I said without thinking twice.

"Eh?" Kyoko asked, dumbfounded.

"Then kiss me. Take your own advice, be selfish." I was both breathless and energized all at once. I couldn't properly describe this lightheaded, adrenaline-inducing feeling even if I tried.

Her eyes met mine as if to assess if I was serious. I stood firmly and waited, deep down hoping more than anything that she would actually do it.

It was still raining, I'll add. Water was dripping from my bangs and slightly obscuring my vision. A drop fell from Kyoko's lashes onto her soft cheek as time trickled by excruciatingly slowly.

And then she leaned in, and I got what my selfish heart wanted the most. Kissing Kyoko was gentler than I could have ever imagined, not that I'd ever really imagined it in the first place. She was so warm and inviting. I wanted to stay like that forever, connected and comforted and safe.

She reached out and grabbed my hand. I helped intertwine our fingers as we continued kissing. I leaned in closer, sighing lightly in contentment. _So this is what was missing_ , I thought, feeling much more complete than I ever had before.

Kyoko's lips moving against mine grew bolder, more heated. I continued grasping her hand tightly, pushing my body even closer to hers. Completely immersed in her flame-like presence, I didn't mind the rain. The previously looming notion of our vain lives had dissipated for the moment. My body had ceased hurting and every cell within me felt alive.

Kyoko pulled away momentarily, eyes a mixture of joy and hesitance. "Nothing about me is normal, ya know. I'm not much and… I guess I don't want you to miss out on everything you could have otherwise."

I shook my head. "Shut up, for a sec, okay? You've been here for me when no one else was even willing to get close. I should've realized earlier, and thinking about the kind of fate we'll inevitably meet… I couldn't be happier with this. I don't know what love is exactly, but I know I feel strongly about you.

"So if I die within the next year, the next month, hell, even if I die tomorrow, then I'll be happy with the decisions I've made."

The rainfall grew steadier, harsher. Yet I didn't feel cold. "Look at you, bringing death into this" she said breathlessly in an attempt to be humorous.

I cracked a solemn smile. "We're the harbingers of death; how could I not bring it into everything?" Then I sighed, and leaned my forehead against hers. "I just feel satisfied that at the very least, I've found something I'm honestly willing to die for."

"What? My fantastic bod?"

I slapped her shoulder with my free hand, but smiled nonetheless. "You idiot" I muttered. Then we kissed again, melding together, and holding each other's hand until the rain subsided and our oxygen ran out.

* * *

 **AN: Constructive criticism or compliments? Leave a review. And as I say often, blatant homophobia will be deleted. Alright then, later muffins!**


End file.
